


Dinner date favours the prepared

by VerySmallChild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sickfic, love language is cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallChild/pseuds/VerySmallChild
Summary: Grillby love language is cooking for monsters he cares about, it brings him joy to cook for one particular skeleton, but maybe he should avoid making certain dishes.Enjoy<3
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dinner date favours the prepared

Grillby and Gaster have been dating for a while now. One thing Grillby loved to do was cook, and cooking for Gaster always brought him joy. The skeleton enjoyed every meal presented to him. 

Tonight was like no other. Grillby spent the afternoon trying a new dish, hoping to impress. It was a Thai chicken pasta with peanut sauce. Placing the dish in a heat proof container, putting on his coat, slipping into his shoes, Grillby was ready to head to the skeleton household.

They lived just down the road from him. Just past the Librarby. The walk wasn't bad, Grillby's flames didn't really react to the chill air. It wasn't long before he reached their door and knocked.

“Grillby darling, right on time as always. Come in, come in.” 

“Hey dings,” Grillby spoke before bumping foreheads with his boyfriend. (Neither of them have lips, so kissing isn't a thing) Grillby enters and heads straight to the kitchen, placing the dish down on the bench.

“Ah that smells wonderful, would you prefer eating at the table or we can sit on the couch and eat while we watch a movie?” 

“Let's eat and watch something. It sounds like you have a movie in mind.”

“Oh I do” Gaster smiles, “something Alphys recommended. Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy. It has space and technology that far surpasses Earth's current state. It is also funny. I'm sure we will enjoy it.”

Grillby plated the meal while Gaster poured the drinks, since it was, pasta wine seemed like a good option. They both headed to the couch, Gaster pressed play on the remote and the movie began. 

Grillby took his first bite of food and was delighted. He turned to Gaster also wanting to see his reaction. He hummed with delight, but that delight quickly faded. 

At this moment sans and papyrus left their bedroom to grab a glass of water.   
Sans peaked out from the kitchen to see Gaster in distress. ‘Crap’. Gaster's face was flushed, his eye lights flaring purple. His breathing was more like wheezing. His phalanges scraping against his neck vertebrae. 

Gaster got up and as quickly as he could stumble, ran to the bathroom.   
Grillby suddenly heard Sans shout to Papyrus. 

“Papyrus Code: A. You need to run and grab the phone from upstairs and wait for my signal. Okay.”

“OKAY” Papyrus quickly ran upstairs. Sans teleported in front of the bathroom door. Grillby was very unsure what was happening but it looked serious and became increasingly more worried.  
Knock knock, "dad. Yell incoherently if you need help?"

“ I'm okay Sans.” 

“Dad, you know the drill. I'm going to ask a series of questions. If you answer any of them wrong I'm calling a doctor.” 

There was a pause and a sigh, “Proceed” 

“How old are you?”   
“103”

“What day is it?”  
“Sunday”

“Soul rate?”  
“98 - steady” 

“Mother's maiden name?”  
“Serif” 

“Year”   
“21ZX”

“Okay you passed, what are your current symptoms.”

“Slight Breathing difficulties. Heavy chest, dizziness, and nausea.  
Steadily improving after the adrenaline injection. Reminder to pick up a replacement within the week.” 

“Can I come in?”

“No, I will be out soon, just put Papyrus to bed for me okay.”

“You will tell me if anything changes”

“Of course.”

Sans steps away from the door and makes eye contact with Grillby, who is still unaware of the situation. He could not hear Gaster from in the bathroom, so he was just left with Sans’ side of the conversation, which didn't make much sense.   
Their movie long since paused it had turned to standby filling the room with the sound of static.

“Stick around for a bit, Grillbz, I'll be back down after I read Pap his bed time story.” 

As the 2 boys head up stairs, Grillby sits down on the couch, his eyes focused on the bathroom door. He was snapped out of his gaze when Sans teleported in front of him. 

Sans bent down and started picking up the discarded plates of spaghetti. Taking them to the kitchen and dumping the lot in the bin, including the plate. He wiped down the benches and vacuumed the couch, before sitting down on the opposite end of the chair, facing Grillby.

“It's not your fault. But for future reference, g is highly allergic to peanuts.  
Code: A, is a system dad and I created for when he goes into anaphylactic shock. We call a doctor when he is unresponsive, or when his soul rate is above 104.   
I don't know how long he will be, but he should come out within the hour. Take it easy with him, and try to avoid physical contact. At the end of your date do Not "kiss" him. Residual residue might cause him to go into shock again, and he can't handle it twice in one day. Last time… “

Grillby's flames are flashing shades of red and blue. Molten tears are threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I repeat, not your fault. G doesn't advertise his allergies around like a billboard.  
He will be fully recovered within the week. Tomorrow I will call Alphys to inform her that he will be on bed rest for as long as I can make him. Come visit Tuesday, by then he will be rested enough for visitors.” 

The bathroom door creaked open. Gaster was leaning against the door frame.

“Scale of 1 to 10 how do you feel?”

“Below average. 4 maybe.”

“Dings… I'm so-”

“I know.” Gaster said, cutting him off. 

“Can I make it up to you?”  
He didn't really need to do anything, it wasn't his fault, but knowing Grillby, he won't let up.

“Can you make the soup I like?” 

“Of course, I could make it right now if you'd-”

"Tuesday," Sans interrupted.   
"Now you have apologized, and you are alive." Sans points to them respectively. Trying to be humorous. "It's time for bed, do I need to assist you up the stairs old man?"

“No, I can manage. Good night Grillby. See you Tuesday.” 

“See you. Dings.”

Sans showed Grillby out before teleporting to his father, who almost all the way up the stairs, but did in fact need help. Sans escorted him to his room, and pulled out his pajamas. Once Gaster was in bed, Sans turned off the light but left the bedroom door open. 

Sans knew he wasn't going to sleep at all. He grabbed a dining chair from the kitchen and put it besides Gaster's bed. Checking on papyrus one more time, before sitting down to keep an eye out. 

Gaster only woke up once to ask for water. He was slightly dehydrated.   
In the morning Sans left the room to call Alphys, 'no he can't come in today, no matter what he says' ... 'He will call you when he wakes up, don't answer, he needs to recover.' …


End file.
